A Teen Titans Christmas
by jeetjeet
Summary: I know it's really early but I made this. I wanted it to be a RobRae but there are Christmas things in here. Hope you like! I know it's early but, Happy Haunnakah, Happy Kwanzaa, and Merry Christmas! don't hate me if I spelled it wrong RatedT just in case
1. Santa Claus is comin to Town

**Teen Titans**

**I know it's a frickin early, but I made this. This is mostly RobRae, but the feeling is supposed to be like Christmas. So (early) happy Hanukkah (don't kill me if I spell these things wrong) happy Kwanzaa, and of course, merry Christmas!****

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

**Santa Claus is comin' to town****

* * *

**

It's that time of year again, well not really. It was in the middle of October, and the Titans haven't even decided what they were going to be for Halloween! Well, they could just go as themselves. I mean who can be the Teen Titans better than well, the Teen Titans! But after their doings in Tokyo, they were about as famous as Michael Jackson! (actually no one can. BTW: may he have a good rest and that many people are missing him, including me :( ) Anyway, tons of people would be dressing like them, and Starfire wanted to be a bunny or something.

So the Titans just woke up from another chilly October sleep and were all hanging out in the living room. Beastboy, for once in his lifetime, snapped out of playing video games and realized he was playing by himself. "Hey dudes, has anyone seen Cy?" he asked the _not_ missing Titans. Everyone ignored him except Starfire.

"No I have not seen friend Cyborg, friend Beastboy. Robin, have you seen friend Cyborg what you say, around? He promised me to help me with my what you call, cute bunny costume for the interesting holiday, Halloween."

Raven was interrupted from reading by Star's jabbering, so she answered her, "I'm not sure _we _can call your costume _cute._" Beastboy started to laugh. Starfire glared at him. When Beastboy noticed the knives pointing straight at him, he quickly went back to playing his game.

"I haven't seen him around lately Starfire. Maybe he's out shopping for his costume." Robin said to Star. Everyone then heard a deep voice, "Not exactly shopping for _that. _Ho, ho, ho..." Then there was thumping on the roof, which lead to ash falling in the fireplace. Beastboy turned into a snake and slid up chimney, but then it looked like he was frantically trying to escape. Suddenly, a big, round piece of red fabric fell on him. "Ow! That hurt ya'll!" the piece of fabric seemed to say. Everyone realized it was Cyborg! He looked down at Beastboy who was trying to scream for help and for breath.

"Oh, sorry B." Cyborg said to him, picking him up in his snake form. Beastboy morphed back to himself and was then trying to breathe normally. "That's-ok-ay-Cy." he said.

"Uh...I'm not Cyborg!" he stood up. Everyone looked confused.

"Ho, ho, ho! Merry Christmas! Santa Claus is _in_ town ya'll!" After he said that in his Santa impression voice, he striked a pose which made his fake white beard fall a bit. Raven rolled her eyes. Star chuckled while BB was in the floor cracking up. Robin raised an eyebrow. Cyborg looked down and turned, trying to fix his fake beard. He mumbled, while doing it, "I knew I shouldn't have gotten the cheap one."

"Anyway, Santa is here in town!" Cyborg said.

"But..." Robin tried.

"I know, I know you've been a naughty boy, but everyone deserves a second chance right?" Starfire gasped, "You have been naughty Robin?"

Robin glared at Cyborg, then said, "Cyborg, I"

"You don't know what Christmas is, man?! Well who can be better at explaining Christmas than Santa Claus?" "Well..." Beastboy tried but Cyborg said with a frown, "Besides him!"

"I KNOW WHAT CHRISTMAS IS!!!!" Robin yelled.

"Well, why aren't you decorating? I mean..."

"No, _I _mean, it's Halloween! Not Christmas! It's over a month away!"

"What do you mean, man? It's snowing outside!" Everyone laughed as they shook their heads. Cyborg looked out the window and saw Fall instead of Winter.

"Oh yeah! I forgot the machine!" Cyborg ran to his room and brought out a weird looking device.

"What is _that_?" Raven asked weirdly looking at it.

"This Raven, is a change-to-Christmas-inator!" Cyborg said like Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

"What does it do?!" Starfire asked with excited eyes.

"Well, it's in the name! It'll change any time of year to two weeks from Christmas!"

"Does it work?" Robin asked.

"Well of course it does! Everything I make works!" he said while turning it on.

"Yeah, that's true." Raven said sarcastically, while rolling her eyes.

"Watch and observe..." Cyborg said while stepping back. The ground shook and the calender began to morph to December and all days were X'd out before December eleventh. The pumpkin cookies on the stove turned to ginger bread cookie men. Starfire's clothes turned into a girl version Santa suit. Beastboy turned into a green reindeer but not on purpose. Raven's clothes turned into an elf suit. Robin turned into Santa Claus himself! Cyborg became Frosty the Snowman. Outside of the window, there was a snowstorm going on. All mouths were dropped.

Cyborg noticed Raven trying to pull down the tiny skirt Cyborg gave her. "Awww! Look who is Santa's helper!"

"ME!?" Starfire asked hugging Robin tightly.

"No, You are just his sister. Raven is the helper." Cyborg said. Raven blushed and glared at him. Robin blushed too. Starfire looked confused.

"_Just _Robin's sister! But aren't we together?"

"Well you were supposed to be the helper, but for some reason it's Raven." Cyborg answered.

"Oh, well I am happy that Raven gets to be the helper." Starfire said with a sigh. Raven was still trying to be modest.

"You could've at least make the costumes modest!" Raven yelled at Cy.

"Sorry that was all they had. I actually that would probably look better on Star..."

"At least I'm not made of snow and three layers of love handles." Raven said back with confidence.

"You can change if you want..."

"Thank you!" Raven said, walking to her room.

"I think it looks good on you." Robin said after her. Raven blushed and kept walking. Starfire swatted Robin.

"So! Time to start decorating! Why don't you guys go change. These are only for when we go Christmas caroling." Cyborg said. Everyone went to change, and all came out with a christmas sweater, red pants, or a Christmas or snow themed dress. Or just something Christmas themed.

Beastboy wore an elf themed shirt with dark jeans with khaki boots with the jeans tucked in them. Also a khaki coat

Robin wore a red sweater with black pants. He wore hiking boots with a green coat.

Starfire wore a green and red themed knee length skirt with a red, silky top and wearing a green coat too.

Cyborg wore ski pants with a blue coat and scarf with a hat.

All came out storming at Cyborg.

"You messed with our wardrobe too?!" Robin asked (more like yelled) at Cyborg.

"Hey this is only casual. When we fight, our uniforms come on. But you have to bring your coat. They are in your closets. Now, we are going to go get some eggnog! Where's Raven?" Everyone then heard a storm from Raven's room to the living room.

"CYBORG!!! WHAT DID YOU DO WITH MY CLOTHES!?" Raven screamed.

"It's only casual! Just come out! Oh, and bring your coat!"

Raven mumbled and got dressed. When she came out, she had a knee length white and blue dress, covered with silk with snowflakes at the bottom. She had white leggings with furry dark boots. Her blue coat was wrapped around her arm, the fur from the hood rubbing against her.

Robin's mouth dropped when he saw her. Raven blushed and glared at the floor.

"Okay, let's go!" Cyborg announced. The Titans went outside the tower and started to walk in the Jump City winter wonderland. As they walked to the nearest cafe, they saw kids sledding and iceskating on the frozen sea surrounding the tower. They saw christmas caroling and hearing the words Merry Christmas every nano second. Every now and then, they saw snowmen and kids were trying every black top hat possible to see if their snowman would start to say Happy Birthday and start dancing. There were huge lines in front of every store and everyone was carrying some sort of package. Some people were caroling and singing Christmas songs.

Suddenly, someone threw a snowball at Raven. She fell down and hit her head on the sidewalk. Starfire and Robin both tried to help her up. "Friend Raven! Are you..." as Starfire tried to help her up, Robin finished Star's sentence and helped Raven up. "I'm fine Robin and Starfire." She blushed and so did Robin.

Finally, they ended up at a cafe. As they entered, it smelled like gingerbread. There was a decorated Chritmas tree in the corner with paper snowflakes bordering the walls. The song, Last Christmas was on and some people were quietly singing along.

"Why are we here again?" Raven asked Cyborg.

"To get some eggnog of course!" Raven then rolled her eyes and looked at the menu. Beastboy noticed a poster in the corner. "Hey dudes, look at that!" Everyone glanced at the poster. It said:

Chritmas Talent Show

For anyone who wants to explain their Christmas spirit in song!

The winner will receive a Christmas gift basket and a gift certificate for Tom's Christmas Shoppe.

Anyone can enter!

You can do a group, or a solo, but must be a Christmas song and only one song!

December 12 7:00 P.M.

Tickets are five dollars and three more if you are entering.

All of the money will be donated to buy toys for the local children's hospital.

Please Attend!

Happy Holidays!

"Sure they'll donate it to charity." Raven joked. Everyone chuckled.

"I'm so gonna do it!" Cyborg announced.

"I think friend Raven should enter. She does have a beauitful voice, yes?" Starfire suggested.

"Uh, I think only Cyborg should represent us." Raven said blushing.

"Come on Raven. I hear you sing in the shower, and you've got some pipes." Beastboy said. Raven glared at him.

"Yeah, Rae! We can do a duet or you can do a solo." Cy suggested.

"Yeah, no." Raven answered.

"Come on Raven. Please." Robin pleaded to her. Raven blushed from all of their faces.

"Fine I'll do it if only you'll stop looking at me like that!" Raven said quickly. Everyone cheered.

"Cy, what are you going to sing?" BB asked.

"I'm not sure..." Cy paused because he heard a familiar song on.

"Yeah..."

"Well why don't you guess."

"Dude, I need a clue. There is like bagillion Christmas songs out there."

"Alright, here is your clue..." Cyborg got up and stood up on the table. Starfire's and Raven's eyes bulged. Cyborg then sang this: (Well this is the Bruce Springsteen version, so he even memorized the speech at the beginning so he said that then sang this)

You'd better watch out, you'd better not cry  
You'd better not pout, I'm telling you why  
Santa Claus is coming to town  
Santa Claus is coming to town  
Santa Claus is coming to town

He's making a list, he's checkin' it twice  
He's gonna find out whose naughty or nice  
Santa Claus is coming to town  
Santa Claus is coming to town  
Santa Claus is coming to town

He sees you when you're sleeping  
He knows if you're awake  
He knows if you've been bad or good  
(so you'd) better be good for goodness sake  
Better be good for goodness sake

You'd better watch out, you'd better not cry  
You'd better not pout, I'm telling you why  
Santa Claus is coming to town  
Santa Claus is coming to town  
Santa Claus is coming to town

(dance number, well at least for Cyborg)

He sees you when you're sleeping  
He knows if you're awake  
He knows if you've been bad or good  
(so you'd) better be good for goodness sake  
Better be good for goodness sake

You'd better watch out, you'd better not cry  
You'd better not pout, I'm telling you why  
Santa Claus is coming to town  
Santa Claus is coming to town  
Santa Claus is coming to town

Santa Claus is comin' to town Santa Claus is coming to town Santa Claus is coming to town Santa Claus is coming to town Santa Claus is coming to town Santa Claus is coming to town Santa Claus is coming to town Santa Claus is coming to town Santa Claus is coming to town (yeah...) Santa Claus is coming to town (yeah...) Santa Claus is coming to town (wooaa...) Santa Claus is coming to town

(Cyborg slowly dances off the table and into his seat.)

"So, what do you think?" he asked the Titans. All mouths of the Titans were dropped.

"So what are you going to sing Raven?" he asked her.

"Huh, what now?"

"You are going to sing."

"I know."

"What are you going to sing?"

"I'm not sure. I'll figure it out tonight I guess. Maybe I'll sleep on it."

"How on Earth, are you going to sleep on your song?!" Beastboy said, badly trying to crack a joke. Everyone just groaned. They paid and left. It was lightly snowing, so they all put their hoods up. Raven walked behind in the pack. She noticed Robin and Starfire holding hands. She then covered her face even more and looked down. She then heard a song being sung a small caroling group. They seemed like they were singing Silver Bells. Coincidentally, she heard, well silver bells. She looked up and swore she saw a sleigh with reindeer with Santa Claus in it. So Cyborg wasn't joking when he said Santa is coming to town. But it won't matter. She didn't even write her letter to him. Besides, what she wanted couldn't come true. But, if she really did see Santa in the sky, maybe it _could _come true. Which also gave her an idea for her song!

When they got back to the tower, they all had some gingerbread cookies and hot chocolate. When Raven finished hers, she went and came back with some paper and pens.

"Uh, Raven, what are you doing?" Robin asked.

"_We _are writing our letters to Santa Claus." Everyone cheered and got a pen and some paper except Starfire. She seemed confused.

"Please, what do we write to this Santa Claus?"

"Duh! What we want for Christmas!" Beastboy answered. But she still seemed befuddled.

"We get to ask for a present or something we want and Santa will give it us if we were good this year. We would also get random stuff in our stockings, but if we were naughty, we get coal instead." Robin said. Starfire gasped and started to write immediately. Raven knew exactly what she wanted for Christmas. She wrote the letter strangely happy for her and mailed it with confidence. Everyone else noticed her behavior. She was even humming as she read her book sitting in an armchair by the fire.

"Raven, are you okay?" Robin asked.

"Yeah, you're acting weird for you ya'll." Cyborg added.

"Oh, you've noticed?" Raven asked happily.

"Uh, duh!" Beastboy answered.

"Well let's just say I've figured out I'm going to sing tomorrow."

"Yes, you have? Oh, what is it? Tell us!" Starfire said excitedly.

"You'll figure it out. Your clue is the reason I brought out this stuff."

"Jingle Bell Rock! I'm right, right?" Beastboy tried. Everyone shook their heads. Beastboy then hung his.

"Santa the Baby?" Star guessed.

"Nope."

"My grown up Christmas list?" Cyborg guessed.

"Close. Here is another hint. It has to do with all I want for Christmas."

Everyone then said simultaneously, "Huh?" Raven unusually giggled.

"Just sleep on it." She then winked at Robin. All eyebrows then raised as high as they coould go. She left to her room, humming.

"Is there something wrong with that girl?" Cyborg asked.

"Okay this is a good one. How on Earth are we gonna sleep on what she wants with Christmas? I guessed Raven's Christmas gift will be flat!" Beastboy tried and failed again. Everyone just rolled their eyes and went to sleep. But Raven seemed to sing,

_All I want for Christmas is you...

* * *

_

End of chapter 1! Yay! See if you can guess her song, even though I pretty much gave it away at the last sentence. But plz review and give me suggestions! Happy Holidays!


	2. All I want for Christmas is You

**Teen Titans Christmas**

**Chapter 2**

**All I want for Christmas is you**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!!!!!**

Raven again woke up feeling unusually happy as ever. Beastboy was still trying to guess what her song for the concert that day is going to be.

"Deck the Halls!" he guessed. Raven chuckled as she shook her head.

"12 days of Christmas! Oh come on it has to be!"

"No! Not even close."

"Baby it's cold outside!"

"No."

"Blue Christmas! You like Elvis right?"

"I might like Elvis, but that's not the song."

"Last Christmas?"

"Uh-uh."

"Hmmmmmm...." As Beastboy thought, Raven was eavesdropping Robin and Starfire's conversation while Cyborg was downing as much eggnog as he could. They apparently were flirting while talking about Christmas:

"What do you want for Christmas Robin?" Starfire asked with bright eyes.

"I already have it." They both chuckled and gave each other an eskimo kiss.

Raven didn't mind. You're probably wondering why. Well, she was certain that after her song at the concert, Robin would be all hers.

"Friend Cyborg, what do you want for Christmas?" Starfire asked. Robin frowned that her attention wasn't all about him anymore.

"Eggnog! I can't believe we're already out! Who drank all of it?!" he asked while scanning the fridge.

"Uh, you." Raven replied.

"You got a point." he said still frantically looking.

"Friend Beastboy, how about you?" Starfire asked BB.

"To figure out what Raven's song is! I"ll be home for Christmas! Right?!" Beastboy literally yelled. Raven laughed as she shook her head. He then glared at the floor while thinking.

"You, friend Raven?" Starfire then turned to Raven.

"Oh, not much." Raven blushed and looked away.

"But you were the one that brought the Christmas letters last night, and you did write on it with confidence and mail it like that too, yes?"

"You've noticed...."

"Uh, yeah!" Beastboy exclaimed.

"You must tell us what you want!" Starfire said with pleading eyes.

"I just asked for a surprise." Raven tried for an excuse.

'Oh, well if that's the truth..."

"It is." _Not. _Raven thought. Robin then looked at her weirdly. Raven wondered why. She apparently forgot she had a bond with him! This aint good!

Raven started to hum and stare in space. What she was humming was her song. When she thought of the lyrics, she looked at Robin. She thought-sang, _I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_There is just one thing I need..._

_I don't care about the presents..._

_...underneath the Christmas tree..._

_I just want you for my own..._

_...more than you could ever know_

_make my wish come true..._

_...All I want for Christmas is.... you....._

Robin's eyes bulged. Raven then realized she mental chatting with him all along! She thought of another song:

_Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all away...._

Robin replied, _the song you were thinking earlier, is _that _your song?_

_no! what are you talking about... _Robin raised an eyebrow.

_alright yes! there is no specific reason though..._Robin smiled the smile that makes you admit your guilty.

_just don't tell Beastboy k?_ Raven thought that her whole plan was ruined. But he still hasn't heard her actually sing it! It's just like High School Musical! Wait did I jist say that _Teen Titans _was like _High School Musical?! _What is wrong with me?...

_alright..._

_really please don't._

_okay..._Raven looked at robin suspiciously.

_I really won't! I swear!_

_you better...._

At that moment, the alarm went off. Apparently there was a rancid Frosty the Snowman on the loose. As they were about to leave Cyborg locked the door.

"Let us out! There is trouble!" Robin ordered.

"Uh-uh-uh. Not till you get your coats!"

Everyone glared at him and stormed off. When they got their coats, they all went to the pier where the snowman is attacking.

The snowman was throwing giant iceballs at everybody, which made a little boy in the middle of the frozen sea, trying to keep from going under the icy waters. When they got there. Starfire got the little boy out and to his mom. Robin yelled out,"Freeze!"

"How can he freeze, if he's already..." Everyone was glaring at Beastboy.

"Worth a shot..." he said with his head hanging. He then turned into a polar bear and attacked the giant snowman, but swatted him away, which made him a penguin that waddled off with a dizzy head. Cyborg used his sonic cannon to blast a hole through the snowman's middle layer which made a giant snowball. Frosty fired the snowball Cyborg which made him cattapult to Gotham. The hole eventually grew back. Robin and Starfire was fighting him now. Starfire threw starbolt while Robin threw his bommerang st him, but it sliced the snowman's carrot nose in half which made the bommerang go off course. It ended up hitting Robin in the head. "Robin!" Star went to comfort him."

"I'm fine, how about Raven?"

"Raven?"

"She's the only one fighting right?" They both turned their heads to see Raven dodging the ice Frosty was throwing.

"Azarath, Metrion, ZINTHOS!!!!!" Raven separated the three layers of snow which Frosty was made out of. But then the three layers joined together to form a mini blizzard! It surrounded Raven. She couldn't fly out of it, and it was too cold to use her powers. Raven got really cold. This was the only time she regretted only wearing a leotard and a robe for fighting. She started to get really tired and frostbite. She curled into a ball and tried to stay warm. Her skin was paler than her usual pale. Her fingers and toes turned blackish a bit and her skin was literally as white as snow. Robin threw a bomb at the snowman which made Frosty explode. Raven was still freezing and couldn't levitate because she was tired. Robin caught her from falling and put his cape around her. Their coats were in the T-car so that's why he couldn't get her's. Eventually the team was together again. Robin put Raven sleeping in the car.

"Robin, I shall comfort Raven. You can ride your R-cycle." Starfire suggested.

"No, Starfire. We need to get to the Tower as fast as we can. You need to fly it to the tower. I'll comfort Raven." Robin answered.

"As you wish." Starfire said with a sigh. She picked up the motorcycle and flew it back to the tower. Beastboy sat next to Cyborg as he drove. Robin sat by Raven laying down in the backseat. Everyone's coats were piled on her. As Robin stared at Raven, with his fingers running through her hair, he felt more happy than he has ever been, even happier than with Star. But, he felt bad that he was feeling that. He thinks he loves Star, but would if he really loved Raven?

Finally they ended up back at the tower. They laid Raven on the couch and all of their coats were piled on her.

"How shall we wake her up?! I fear for our friend Raven!" Starfire said.

"I have a five year un-washed sock we can use..." Beastboy suggested. After that moment Raven woke up by yelling, "NO!!! I'm fine! That's okay BB. I'm _fine._"

"Raven!" Everyone exclaimed.

"Uh...what time is it?" Raven asked.

"It's about 6:45." Cyborg replied.

"Oh no! The concert! We need to get ready Cyborg!"

"Oh, yeah! We'll be right back."

Actually all went to get ready to support their friends.

Beastboy wore a silky red shirt with ruffles. With green slacks.

Robin wore the tuxedo from his date with Kitten.

Starfire wore an ankle length dress that was sparkly and velvety red with white gloves that go to her elbow.

Cyborg wore a blue tuxedo with ruffles on his top.

Raven came out formal witha touch of casual. Her top was made of dark blue silk with sparkles. Her skirt was knee legth with ruffles and was pattern of white and blue for every part. Again, she magically mde her hair long and curled it. She wore blue all stars for shoes for some reason. But it looks great with her outfit if you're picturing what I am.

Robin's eyes were on Raven again as she blushed.

As they were walking to the concert, Cyborg was loudly practicing which got a lot of attention. The rest of the team was pretending they had no idea who he was. Robin noticed Raven breathing weirdly.

"You ok?" he asked her.

"Stage fright." she replied.

"We're not on a stage yet!"

"I will be. I'm so scared. The only place is in the shower and I'm even afraid someone will hear me then! Imagine me on stage in front of a croud!"

"I think this will help." He handed her a worn out boomerang.

"Your lucky boomerang? But..."

"I have all the luck I need." Raven blushed and kept walking. When they were at the concert, a trio was currently singing Silent Night. A middle aged woman came up to the Titans.

"You the Teen Titans?" she asked. They all nodded. She handed them all backstage passes and a special number to Raven and Cyborg. Apparently Raven was Cyborg. She pointed thme to the stage. There they waited behind a little eleven year old who was up. She sang Last Christmas the Taylor Swift version. Cyborg then got up and sang his. He did a better job performing than singing, but the crowd loved it.

When it was near Raven, she was breathing weird again. "Stop breathing like that! You'll be fine!" Robin tried to comfort her.

"It's not that." she replied.

"Then what is it?"

Raven exhaled then she said, "Robin, ever since the events in Tokyo, I thought I couldn't tell you this but, I..." Suddenly Raven was called and it was her turn to sing. Raven glared at the announcer. "I'm sorry Robin."

"That's okay. Tell me later, if the crowd is able to keep their hands off you."

"That'll happen." Raven walked on stage. Everything was silent. But then the intro came and Raven knew when she had to sing. She beautifully sang with confidence, with that worn out boomerang in her hand, sang:

I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There's just one thing I need  
I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is...  
You

I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There's just one thing I need  
I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I don't need to hang my stocking  
There upon the fireplace  
Santa Claus won't make me happy  
With a toy on Christmas day  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you  
You baby

I won't ask for much this Christmas  
I don't even wish for snow  
I'm just gonna keep on waiting  
Underneath the mistletoe  
I won't make a list and send it  
To the North Pole for Saint Nick  
I won't even stay awake to  
Hear those magic reindeers click  
'Cause I just want you here tonight  
Holding on to me so tight  
What more can I do  
Baby all I want for Christmas is you  
Ooh baby  
All the lights are shining  
So brightly everywhere  
And the sound of children's  
Laughter fills the air  
And everyone is singing  
I hear those sleigh bells ringing  
Santa won't you bring me the one I really need  
Won't you please bring my baby to me...

Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas  
This is all I'm asking for  
I just want to see my baby  
Standing right outside my door  
Oh I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
Baby all I want for Christmas is...  
You

All I want for Christmas is you... baby

She then repeated the last line until the music faded. The crowd stood on their feet, giving her a standing ovation. Apparently she won and got the gift basket and the goft certificate. Raven couldn't stop smiling.

The Titans went to the cafe they did the other day for celabration. Everyone else in the cafe heard and was cheering too. The other Titans couldn't stop congratulating her. "You were awesome! Almost better than me!" Cyborg boasted.

"Yes! You really kicked the butt." Star commented.

"Really, great job Raven." Robin said squeezing her shoulder. Raven, as usual, blushed.

"Good job. And I knew that was your song all along. I was just testing you!" Beastboy said.

"Sure you did." Cyborg replied.

After their dinner, they went back to the tower. As everyone went to bed, Raven was the last once, again in the armchair reading. As she went to her bedroom, she ran into Robin.

"I though you were in bed!" she said.

"I was just checking to see if we were already out of eggnog after the five gallons we bought tonight." he replied. Both chuckled. Apparently Star woke up and started to eavesdrop.

"So, you wanted to tell me something?" he asked

"Right, well because well you are with Star, I thought I couldn't tell you but I..." Raven paused, as red as ever.

"Yeah..."

Raven couldn't say it, so she said it in mental chat. _I love you, Robin. Ever since we met, I've had this feeling, but I couldn't tell you because Starfire is my best friend and you seemed so close to her, so I couldn't do that to her. If this has been going on with you great. But if you hate it, I'm sorry. _She started to walk away, but Robin held her back.

"I feel the same way."

"You do?"

"I couldn't do that to her and the reason I loved her is because I guess people expected me too. But I"m confident now."

"But we have to keep it in secret."

"Well we are alone now."

"So..." Robin then bent down and lightly kissed her.

"Goodnight, my Raven."

"Goodnight, Boy Wonder."

Robin went to his room and went to sleep. Raven stayed outside to say, "Yes!" then she went to bed with a smile on her face. But Starfire felt sad. She felt good that Raven and Robin didn't want to tell eachother because of her, but she felt sad that Robin didn't really love her. But she slept peacefully, but sadness was still haunting her.

Done!!!! plz review!!! Happy Holidays!!!!


	3. Last Christmas

**Hey peoples.**

**I know last chp. seemed to be the last chp., but it was not!!!! I know I said Done!!!!! but I meant done with the chapter. So keep reading!!!! It'll get better!!! I promise!!!!! (actually I think the kiss was da best but it's your opinion!) **

**Reviews: Thanks, ? Sorry, it didn't have your name. I'd be replying differently. That is funny how you thought of that, and plz give me suggestions. This is my first story and I want it to be good. Thx again!**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**A Teen Titans Christmas**

**Last Christmas**

* * *

Poor Starfire had no one to hold after what happened the other night. No one to tell I love you to them, no one to hold hands with while iceskating, no one to share eggnog with using two bendy straws. No one to cuddle when she was cold. That place was taken by Raven, but she knew that she had to. She loved Robin, but so did Starfire. But she knew, that if she really loved Robin, she would let him go. Well, she did but did it in a harsh way though. Well maybe she just did it to get over him. Anyway on with the story....

Starfire woke up, sort of soggy which was way OOC for her. The reason being is because her relationship with Robin ended the other night and started up again only with Raven. I don't blame her for being sad, I'd actually punch Robin if I was her, but she took it so well and was happy for Raven but wanted Robin back.

Everyone noticed Starfire, as she came into the living room and started to watch Cyborg beat Beastboy at video games like he always does. Robin noticed her behavior.

"Hey, Star you ok?"

"Oh yes, friend Robin, I am _fine._" she answered unconvincing. Robin raised an eyebrow, but then pointed his attention to Raven as she entered the room. "Looks like I got my present early." he said to her. She giggled and went to go drink some eggnog. Star saw the whole thing ans sighed.

Raven was confused. Why wasn't Star bothering her? Why isn't she jabbering constantly? She then entered metal chat.

_Hey Robin. _she said mentally

_Hey, love. What's up? _he thought with a smile.

_Have you noticed Star?_

_Yeah, she's acting weird._

_Do you know why?_

_Nope._

_Maybe it's because she was eavesdropping last night. I did sense someone's thoughts as I was mental chatting with you, and we were by Star's room. Also I smelled a strong zorrka berry breath which obviously came from Star._

_Me too. _he thought with no concern.

_Aren't you worried about her? She was your girlfriend and now I am. She is my best friend and I hate seeing her like this. But I don't mind her not annoyingly talking anymore. _they both chuckled.

_What are we going to do about it?_

_Maybe talk._

_But she heard everything we said last night. Don't you think she'd understand?_

_But look at her! _They both turned their heads to Star, looking gloomy as ever.

_Let's just give her some time._

_Fine, whatever you say Boy Wonder._

They stopped mental chatting and started to mind their own business again.

**********************************************************************************

Beastboy noticed Starfire sitting next to him. He paused the game and started to talk to her.

"You ok?" he asked her.

"Oh, yes. I'm fine." she said with another sigh.

"You want to talk about it?" Apparentaly, Beastboy wasn;y dumb enough, so he knew that she wasn't _fine._

"Friend, it is my _private_ business."

"Whatever you say..." he then went back to playing video games, while Cyborg was, you guessed it, drinking eggnog. But for once, he stopped and told all the Titans to shut up because he heard something on the radio. It went like this:

**Welcome to FM 100.3 newsbreak.**

**Apparently, a young girl has slipped on black ice walking to school and broke her leg so be careful on the streets today.**

**All toy stores are swimming with people, and the stores are almost all out of merchandise, so they are now lettting only so many people in at once, so get there early....**

Beastboy gasped then cried out, "That's bull..."

"SSSHHHHHH!!!" Everyone yelled back.

**....Pneumonia is going around, so doctors are asking people to dress warm whenever they go outside.**

**Finally, the Christmas concert last night was a huge success! They are now doing it again and inviting new contestants to enter. They also need the two top contestants to perform again who are as follows: Cyborg with Santa Claus is comin' to Town and Raven with All I want for Christmas is you. Also they invite the rest of the Teen Titans to sing, but they don't have to but they want at least one, besides Raven and Cyborg, to perform too. It is at 7:00 and are asking the Teen Titans to get there early.**

**I'm Mary Richards and more stories in about ten minutes. Back to you Brian.**

**Thanks Mary. And now to start one hundred hours of Christmas music, starting off with the Christmas Song by Nat 'King' Cole...**

As the song started, all eyes were as bright as stars! Even Star's.

"Well who's gonna sing?" BB asked. Robin shook his head, but Star nodded.

"You're going to?" Robin asked her.

"Oh, yes. After Raven's and Cyborg's performance, that gave me inspiration. So, yes. I shall sing a Christmas song."

"What is it..." Raven used her powers to shut BB's mouth from asking her what song it's gonna be.

"I got you covered." Raven said to Starfire.

"Thank you." she chuckled and walked off.

Raven let BB go and started to read her book.

**********************************************************************************

Starfire sat in her room, as happy ever. She was going to use Raven's same stragety to win Robin back! I know she seems really rude here, but she couldn't live without him. She was going to sing a getting over you song and hopefully would bring him back to her.

At 5:58 pm, the Titans started to walk to they concert. Starfire noticed Raven leaning on Robin, and him holding her. Star did her evil smile, thinking that soon Raven won't be the one leaning on his shoulder. When they got there, Cyborg, Raven, and Star practiced back stage and soon it started.

During Cyborg's turn, Raven wanted to confess to Star.

"Hey Star."

"Oh, hello Raven." they made small talk but then Raven confessed.

"Star I'm so sorry!"

"For what?"

"I shouldn't have told Robin my feelings, and seeing you like this makes me regret it."

"That's okay Raven. I know that I would've felt the same. I'm fine without Robin." Star lied about the last sentence.

"Really?"

Starfire nodded.

"Thank you Star! I couldn't live without him!" they both hugged, but Star felt bad that Raven confessed and was regretting what she was about to do.

Raven then was announced to go on. As she sang, Star thought she could make a run for it, and that she got sick and was at home. But right as she was about to dart, she was called on stage. It was too late and walked on stage.

Starfire just stood, dead silent. But she had to sing. She eyed Raven and Robin smiling at her in the crowd. Soon the intro came. She couldn't stop now. She sang, trying not to look at the couple this:

Last Christmas, I gave you my heart  
But the very next day, you gave it away  
This year to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special

Once bitten and twice shy  
I keep my distance but you still catch my eye  
Tell me, baby, do you recognize me?  
Well, it's been a year, it doesn't surprise me

Merry Christmas, I wrapped it up and sent it  
With a note saying, "I love you", I meant it  
Now I know what a fool I've been  
But if you kissed me now I know you'd fool me again

Last Christmas, I gave you my heart  
But the very next day, you gave it away  
This year to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special

Last Christmas, I gave you my heart  
But the very next day, you gave it away  
This year to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special

A crowded room and friends with tired eyes  
I'm hiding from you and your soul of ice  
My God, I thought you were someone to rely on  
Me? I guess I was a shoulder to cry on

A face on a lover with a fire in his heart  
A girl undercover but you tore her apart  
Maybe this year, maybe this year  
I'll give it to someone special

'Cause last Christmas, I gave you my heart  
But the very next day, you gave it away  
This year to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special

Last Christmas, I gave you my heart  
But the very next day, you gave it away  
This year to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special

And last Christmas  
And this year won't be anything like  
Anything like

Last Christmas, I gave you my heart  
But the very next day, you gave it away  
And this year to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special

As the crowd cheered, Starfire just quickly walked off. The prize went to her, but she didn't want to get it herself. When she caught up with Robin.

"What was I thinking Starfire?" he said.

"About wha..." he kissed her. Starfire wanted to push him away, with her alien strength but she coouldn't. She started to cry, feeling so guilty. When they parted, they saw Raven just standing with tears falling.

"I knew it!" she yelled.

"Raven, I..." Starfire tried, but Raven interrupted.

"Don't tell me! I know! You used this song to get him back! I should've seen this coming...."

"Raven," Robin tried.

"I guess I'm really not for anyone. We are over Robin!" Raven started to walk away.

"Raven!" Robin chased after her. But Raven then said, "Azarath Metrion ZINTHOS!!!!" she made a pile of snow fall on him. "This might warm you." She snatched Cyborg's cup of hot eggnog and dumped it on Robin. The crowd saw the whole thing! They were ooohing and aaaaahing also going BURN!!!! "Oh, here's your boomerang." Raven tossed it at him.

"Oh, and by the way, I quit!" Raven flew away. She went to the tower and got her things. She left her communicater on her bed and a note. It said,

**You're right Robin, what were you thinking!**

**If you were really my friend, you would've seen this coming and not kiss me when I tell you that I love you. I saw this coming all along. Good thing you wear a mask so girls really get lost in your eyes and not know you're cheating on them behind their back!**

**I still love you, but I hate myself for that. I want to thank you for all the fun, but I guess the ticket was too expensive that it wasn't worth it.**

**Tell the others that I'll always miss them and that I'll be perfectly fine in New York. **

**Goodbye, **

**Raven**

**P.S. Tell Star I'm sorry, and give her my luck so that she won't be hurt like I was tonight.**

Raven then took a plane and rented an apartment near Times Square. She continued her singing carreer at Broadway and got all over the news. Btu that's later. Back to the Titans getting back.

* * *

Robin stood at Raven's door, talking to nothing. He decided to let himself in. He couldn't find Raven but found her communicator and the note. When he read it, he was also heart broken.

When he explained to the Titans, and they were shocked too. Starfire just went to Raven's room and cried on her old bed. She was really gone! She could'nt believe it, she was really gone! She was her best friend and hated herself for being selfish.

Robin felt worse. He really loved Raven! He thought that kissing Star would make everything okay and she wouldn't feel bad, but now they both feel bad. He sang her songs and pretended to talk to her like an imaginary friend.

The other Titans felt horrible too. Each one of them had a special relationship with her.

They all miserably went to bed, even Raven. Her apartment neighboor was a party animal and always had parties. Same story with the apartment above her. She stared at the pictures of her friends on the nightstand next to her bed. She slammed them face down and fell asleep. With the snow falling outside, so did her tears that, cold and miserable winter night.

* * *

Done with this chapter!!! Don't worry it will be happy ending!!! Review plz!

Happy Holidays!!!!


	4. My Grown Up Christmas List

**Yo again peoples! Anyway I've decided to make the last few chapters actually during the Christmas time. I'm gonna make the last chapter on Christmas eve. Why you ask I do this? Well, for the last chapter, I really want Christmas to be the feeling and making on Christmas eve would be perfect for that, but you do have something to look forward to. Also I'm like super busy. I have reports due and I need to practce for my performance next week ao sorry! But plz still enjoy it okay?**

**Q: Do I own anything?**

**A: NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!**

* * *

**A Teen Titans Christmas**

**Chapter 4**

**My Grown Up Chrismtas List**

* * *

The Titans were all depressed on Raven's absense. Bestboy didn't even want to play video games! Starfire meditated like Raven would so she still remembered her. Cyborg drank eggnog in the name of Raven. Robin just sat on her bed, pretending to talk to her. He would never come out. He felt horrible about what happened with Star. He wanted so badly to just squeeze Raven until she had no more breath, well of course he wouldn't do that, but he just wanted to be in her presence.

Raven felt bad too. She felt that she had overeacted and that if she loved Robin, she would just leave him be, in way that doesn't mean moving to New York. he sat on her bed practicing for the concert that was in New York too. Of course it's a song that explains her feelings because if she was singing Holly Jolly Christmas, everyone would notice that she would be feeling not so holly jolly. She would walk the streets, the only one without a smile.

One day, Raven was sleeping. Her alarm went off. It was seven but she unplugged it, and went back to bed. Btu there was a knock on the door. Raven growled as she walked to it. When she opened it, she saw a little eleven year old girl holding a plate of cookies tied with a bow and in the other hand, was a small Christmas gift basket.

She had long, dark brown hair with red highlights. She wore a dark red long sleeve shirt with a dark blue winter jacket over it. She also had Levi jeans tucked in her khaki furry jeans. She said, "Hey, are you Raven?"

"Yeah. What do want?" Raven madly replied.

"Well I've noticed..." Raven didn't let her finish her sentence and slammed the door and stomped back to her bed.

There was another knock followed by a muffled voice that said, "Housekeeping!"

"Don't try to fool me!" Raven yelled back. She also heard a voice go, 'Dang it!'

"Look just let me in!"

"No! Leave me alone!"

"I know what's wrong!"

"No you don't! No one understands me!"

"I do. I know more about than you think!"

"Try me!"

"You were apart of the Teen Titans and you left because of Robin."

Raven paused but then said, "How do you, wait you were the one that got into my room! That's why my diary is in the wrong place!"

'Shoot!' the girl said quietly. "Wait! Your father is named Trigon and Robin saved you! You say azarath metrion zinthos and you also meditate and levitate. Your last name is Roth and you were born in Azarath. Your mom's name is also Arella!"

Raven opened the door. "Are you stalking me?" she asked the girl.

"Just let me in and we can talk."

They both walked in and sat down on Raven's couch. The girl took of her coat and gave Raven the treats.

"What's this?" Raven asked.

"I've noticed you feeling down, so I made these for you. I'm your neighbor, but not the rowdy one."

"Thanks, uh..."

"Sera. Short for Seraphina."

"That's cool."

The two went to in the kitchen to get some hot chocolate. Sera sat on the counter as Raven leaned on it. Raven then listened to Sera's confession.

"Listen, I know what you're going through. The reason I know all this stuff is because all of us 'heros' know about eachother. Well, at least the ones in the U.S. Actually I know this flyboy from Austrailia, but..."

"Wait, heros?"

"Yeah. We are special people. We can do things other humans can't. I am a superhero like you, and you're my favorite."

"Uh...thanks." Raven blushed and took a sip. She made a face after.

"What's up?" Sera asked.

"It's cold."

"I'll heat it up." She took the mug from Raven.

"One minute."

"Where are you going?" Sera asked Raven.

"I'm telling you what time to set the microwave to."

"Oh, that won't be nessecary." Sera said with a smile. Raven looked confused. Sera's eyes then turned reddish-orange, and the hot chocolate started to bubble. When Sera turned to normal again, she handed the cup to Raven.

"Thanks..." Raven grabbed it anyway, not knowing what just happened. When she touched it, she dropped it on the counter. Luckily Raven was fast enough to make it up right.

"What did you do?! Ow!"

"Sorry, I always do that." Sera got a wet paper towel and handed it to Raven.

"What do you mean?" Raven asked curiously.

"I can control fire, and heat. I can also fly by turning into a phoenix. I think it's pretty cool."

"Wait, Sera? That means..."

"Burning one."

"Yeah, I've heard about you!"

"I told you we know about eachother more than we think."

"Are you on a team?"

"No. I'm a loner. I was abandoned the minute I was born, and I was lucky enough that one of the doctors took me in. He was also manager of this aprtment building. Well he still is. But I have too sleep outside because, when I go to sleep, a lot of times I loose control and things get well, hot."

"Oh, I'm so sorry."

"That's okay. Everyone thinks I'm a freak because I'm like a heater. But I'm lucky to have met you."

"So am I."

Suddenly, Sera's dad walked in. "Where have you been?"

"I was here. I delivered it like you wanted me to."

"Why didn't you come back?"

"Well, uh..." Sera looked nervous.

"Just come home okay?"

"Okay..." He walked out and slammed the door.

"I like him..." Raven said.

"I got to go. But maybe I could come back."

"Sure." Raven gave Sera a small hug.

"Ow!" Sera yelled.

"It wasn't that hard!" Raven noticed a small bruise on Sera's wrist.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine... Bye!" Sera walked out.

Raven shrugged and started to read a book. But she heard yelling and screaming from Sera's room. When she went to check it out, Sera was at her door. "He said I could stay for the night."

"Okay. What was with the yelling."

"Traffic. You now New York."

The two talked and joked around. But then it got dark. Raven thought that Sera had to go, but she let her stay, because it's a blizzard outside and there are gangs all over. Sera slept, with a sweaty body. She was having a nightmare and was talking in her sleep. She started to cry. When she woke up, it was two in the morning. She got up and sat on Raven's bolconey, thinking things through. She decided to go for a morning on the town. She turned into a phoenix and flew around downtown.

When Raven woke up, she noticed Sera was gone. She started frantically looking and was worried she would get arrested for losing a child that wasn't even hers. She then found her lounging on the couch.

"Where were you?!"

"In the city, but there was nothing interesting so I came back." Sera casually answered flipping through channels. "I knew we should've gotten cable for this place!" she said, frowning at the TV. She looked at Raven, in her PJ's.

"Why aren't you dressed?" Sera asked.

"Well..."

"Get dressed young lady! We need to go. Go now!"

"But..."

"Now!"

Raven glared at the floor as she mumbled all the way to her room. She came out with a sweater and jeans.

Then the two exited the building.

**********************************************************************************

"Okay, first we'll get breakfast and we'll talk while doing it." Sera announced. Raven just went along with it. She hardly knew where her apartment was, so she pretty much had to.

As they were walking, she saw homeless people sleeping on newspapers and she even saw a homeless man get kicked for asking for money. She even saw a little boy lying in his m other's arms, with her crying and weeping. Raven felt horrible. Sera seemed to notice too.

**********************************************************************************

When they sat in the restaurant, Sera ordered Raven the pancake face and for herself. When it came, it was a giant pancake with a bacon face, a strawberry for nose, and eggs for eyes. There was also toast and sausage on the side. Raven blushed because of the teens sitting at the table next to them.

"Okay, listen. I know you want Robin back and to be back at the Teen Titans." Sera said.

"Yeah right..." Sera raised an eyebrow.

"Okay I do, but I'm pretty sure they don't."

"Yeah they do. We need Robin to come here, instead of you begging him back. It's pathetic, so you need to make yourself as sad or as 'I'm to good for you' in front of a camera or in the newspaper so Robin would be chasing you like Wille E. Coyote chasing Roadrunner. I'm pretty sure you can do the sad perfectly."

"Thanks?"

"So, are you entering the contest tonight?"

"Actually, yeah."

"What are you going to sing?"

"Christmases when you were mine by Taylor Swift?" Raven was curious why Sera was curious.

"Perfect! It's like you read my mind!"

"Why are you helping me?"

"Because if I don't see you with Boy Wonder under the mistletoe this Christmas, I'll just become a hobo."

They both laughed. "Well thanks. When are we going to start this attention thing?"

"Now!"

Sera left some money and dragged Raven out of the restaurant. They noticed a ceowd watching Jeff Foxworthy singing. The two quickly joined, and apparently were singing the redneck version of 12 days of Christmas. They ended up being the star of the show and were all over the news.

**********************************************************************************

"Dudes look at this!" Beatboy said, for once reading the paper. When the other Titans saw it, they were shocked. Cyborg, spit out his eggnog to laugh. Starfire chuckled. Robin seemed relieved to see Raven's face. Espiecially her face specifically. She had a confused face with a cowboy hat on her head. The article said this:

**Jeff Foxworthy performed last night near Times Square singing his version of 12 days of Christmas, but apparently a Teen Titan named Raven Roth ended up being the star that night...**

**********************************************************************************

Raven and Sera were in line at a hot Christmas nightclub. Sera persuaded the guard that if she doesn't enter and meet Steve Carell, she would vent her rage on the guard. She said that in her pretend manager voice. They both entered with high chins.

Raven ended up dancing with Kelly Clarkson and was again all over the news

**********************************************************************************

"Yo, is that Raven?!" Cy said watching the news. There was a video of her singing a duet with Kelly Clarkson and with Sera talking about how awwesome Raven is and explaining that she is need of someone and slightly explaining Robin.

"Who is that girl?" BB asked. It then showed Sera dancing with Josh Hutcherson.

When Robin saw he smiled, but then he was still sad.

**********************************************************************************

Sera and Raven was sitting at her apartment drinking eggnog and watching TV. But then, Sera's step dad stormed in.

"Dad, what are..." Sera asked with a frightened face.

"Where have you been?!" he asked, more like yelled.

"I was here with Raven." Raven waved at him. "Yes you can come in..."

he ignored Raven's sarcasim "Don't do that anymore!"

"But I"m fine! Raven is my friend and I want to stay here."

"What?!" he started to heat up.

"I don't want to get hurt anymore!" Sera yelled. Raven gasped.

Her dad glanced at Raven and then said, trying to cover up, "What do you mean! You mean everything to me..."

"Does this show your affection?" Sera pulled up her sleeve. There were bruises all over her arm.

"And this!" Sera pulled down her turtle neck, which showed scars.

Raven grabbed a phone. "Put that down!" Sera's dad charged for her.

"Don't touch her!" Sera's eyes turned reddish orange again and a ring of fire surrounded him. Apparently, he had powers too, so he iced it down. He threw an icicle at Raven, but she used her power to throw it back at him. He dodged and attempted to freeze Sera, but she melted it. Raven jumped in and started to attack. "Sera, put a ring of fire around us! You call 911!"

"But..."

"I'll be fine."

"Okay..." Sera was raised up by three rigs of fire, she then got in a ball and then strethced out, whiched made the rings into a firebird that charged and surrounded itself around Raven and Sera's dad.

Sera grabbed a phone and called the fire department and the police.

Raven was dodging every icicle and he was dodging every icicle being thrown back at him. They kept going back and forth. But Raven had an idea. She used his icicles to surround him, and soon it got attached. "Sera, melt him!" Raven ordered. Raven was coughing, from the smoke, so was Sera. "Okay!" She blasted a giant fireball at him, and he melted.

Raven and Sera were coughing badly, and soon the fire department came and got them out. Luckily, the building didn't burn, but Raven lived in a different room. Sera was still in at the hospital because of the infections of the cuts that she got.

So the next night it was the concert. Raven was worried about it. She felt like that she shouldn't sing that song, so she sang another one. When she got on stage, it explained a parrt of her feelings that shouldn't be ignored:

Do you remember me  
I sat upon your knee  
I wrote to you  
With childhood fantasies

Well, I'm all grown up now  
And still need help somehow  
I'm not a child  
But my heart still can dream

So here's my lifelong wish  
My grown up christmas list  
Not for myself  
But for a world in need

No more lives torn apart  
That wars would never start  
and wars would never start  
And time would heal all hearts  
And everyone would have a friend  
And right would always win  
And love would never end  
This is my grown up christmas list

As children we believed  
The grandest sight to see  
Was something lovely  
Wrapped beneath our tree

Well heaven only knows  
That packages and bows  
Can never heal  
A hurting human soul

No more lives torn apart  
That wars would never start  
And time would heal all hearts  
And everyone would have a friend  
And right would always win  
And love would never end  
This is my grown up christmas list

What is this illusion called the innocence of youth  
Maybe only in our blind belief can we ever find the truth  
(there'd be)

No more lives torn apart  
That wars would never start  
And time would heal all hearts  
And everyone would have a friend  
And right would always win  
And love would never end, oh  
This is my grown up christmas list  
This is my only life long wish  
This is my grown up christmas list

Raven sang this to Sera and everyone who has a life that treats them like trash. She was happy going to bed, feeling like that everyone who was listening, would have hope.

**********************************************************************************

Robin almost left the tower without telling anyone because he was so worried about Raven, and that she needed to come home. But he should be worried about himself because, him missing Raven has been drawing him farther and farther away from the team. He was worried about that too. So that concludes the December 15 and 16 for the Teen Titans

* * *

I know this chp. was sort of depressing and boring, but I was trying to have a voice about child abuse! Don't do it! Fight it and prevent! So this year, many kids may have a good Christmas!

I'm out!


	5. 12 days of Christmas NOT REAL CHAPTER!

**This isn't a chapter!!!! This is just something I made up in my head and I didn't want to lose it!!!! Think of it like an intermission or something. Thx!!!**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTING!!!**

**12 Teen Titans Days of Christmas**

**On the first day of Christmas,**

**the Teen Titans sent to me:**

**A tower in the shape of a T**

**On the second day of Christmas,**

**My true love sent to me**

**Two Spanish twins,**

**And a tower in the shape of a T**

**On the third day of Christmas,**

**the Teen Titans sent to me:**

**Three boomerangs,**

**Two Spanish twins,**

**And a tower in the shape of a T**

**On the fourth day of Christmas,**

**the Teen Titans sent to me:**

**Four painful starbolts,**

**Three boomerangs,**

**Two Spanish twins,**

**And a tower in the shape of a T**

**On the fifth day of Christmas,**

**the Teen Titans sent to me:**

**Five Teen Superheros...**

**Four painful starbolts,**

**Three boomerangs,**

**Two Spanish twins,**

**And a tower in the shape of a T**

**On the sixth day of Christmas,**

**the Teen Titans sent to me:**

**Six game controllers,**

**Five Teen Superheros...**

**Four painful starbolts,**

**Three boomerangs,**

**Two Spanish twins,**

**And a tower in the shape of a T**

**On the seventh day of Christmas,**

**the Teen Titans sent to me:**

**Seven daily "Boo-Yah's!",**

**Six game controllers,**

**Five Teen Superheros...**

**Four painful starbolts,**

**Three boomerangs,**

**Two Spanish twins,**

**And a tower in the shape of a T**

**On the eighth day of Christmas,**

**the Teen Titans sent to me:**

**Eights days of meditating,**

**Seven daily "Boo-Yah's!",**

**Six game controllers,**

**Five Teen Superheros...**

**Four painful starbolts,**

**Three boomerangs,**

**Two Spanish twins,**

**And a tower in the shape of a T**

**On the ninth day of Christmas,**

**the Teen Titans sent to me:**

**Nine hours of underwater breathing,**

**Eights days of meditating,**

**Seven daily "Boo-Yah's!",**

**Six game controllers,**

**Five Teen Superheros...**

**Four painful starbolts,**

**Three boomerangs,**

**Two Spanish twins,**

**And a tower in the shape of a T**

**On the tenth day of Christmas,**

**the Teen Titans sent to me:**

**Ten energy arrows,**

**Nine hours of underwater breathing,**

**Eights days of meditating,**

**Seven daily "Boo-Yah's!",**

**Six game controllers,**

**Five Teen Superheros...**

**Four painful starbolts,**

**Three boomerangs,**

**Two Spanish twins,**

**And a tower in the shape of a T**

**On the eleventh day of Christmas,**

**the Teen Titans sent to me:**

**Eleven stings from Bumblebee,**

**Ten energy arrows,**

**Nine hours of underwater breathing,**

**Eights days of meditating,**

**Seven daily "Boo-Yah's!",**

**Six game controllers,**

**Five Teen Superheros...**

**Four painful starbolts,**

**Three boomerangs,**

**Two Spanish twins,**

**And a tower in the shape of a T**

**On the twelfth day of Christmas,**

**the Teen Titans sent to me:**

**Twelve boxes of pizza,**

**Eleven stings from Bumblebee,**

**Ten energy arrows,**

**Nine hours of underwater breathing,**

**Eights days of meditating,**

**Seven daily "Boo-Yah's!",**

**Six game controllers,**

**Five Teen Superheros...**

**Four painful starbolts,**

**Three boomerangs,**

**Two Spanish twins,**

**And a tower in the shape of a T!**

**Hope you liked it!**


	6. Christmases When You Were Mine

**A Teen Titans Christmas**

**Chapter 5**

**Christmases When You Were Mine**

* * *

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!!!!!**

**HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY IT?!!!**

* * *

Robin sat in his room, just thinking and trying to get a conversation with Raven. But he couldn't get a word. He kept trying and trying, but no Raven's thoughts. The other Titans are worried about him. He never came out of his room, not even when an alert came. The others just asked the Titans East to take care of the trouble, because they couldn't fight without Robin. One day, Starfire just walked into Robin's room to get some explaining out of him.

"Robin, I brought you some breakfast." She announced.

"Not hungry, but thanks." Robin replied. Star frowned.

"But I brought you the greased bacon, and the fried eggs. Even juice made of oranges. You must eat!" She tried, urging the tray with the delicious breakfast on top of it. The aroma she hoped would persuade him, but he still made no conversation. But he _was _hungry. So all he said was,

"Just leave it on the table. I'll eat it later."

"As you wish." she replied with a sigh. After she put it on the table, she walked towards the door and left.

**********************************************************************************

* * *

"He does not wish to talk." She announced to the other Titans with a sigh.

"Of course he doesn't!" Beastboy yelled.

"Do you still have that tray?!" Cyborg asked with bright eyes, and rubbing his hands together. Starfire shook her head. Cyborg then hung his and sadly drank his eggnog.

"I fear, that Robin will die of this emptiness of Raven." Starfire said.

"He's just being selfish. He'll move on." Bestboy said.

"But his love for Raven is very strong. Obviously stronger than for me..."

"Let's just blame puberty." Beastboy suggested.

"But this puberty is not the problem. This hold for Raven is making him weak."

"But if he did love her, why didn't he leave yet to go find her?" Cyborg said, while taking a breath from chugging his eggnog.

"Maybe it's we are still apart of his team, and that he can't leave us."

"But we haven't been doing anything! We can't fight without him! We've been relying on the Titans East with no problem!" Beastboy yelled.

"Then let's just ship the dude to NY! Get Raven back!" Cyborg yelled back.

"But, would if he never comes back! Would if he'll just stay there with her and forget all about us!" Beastboy yelled back.

"Then we must make him get over her. Robin and I shall go on a date tonight and that might help." Starfire suggested and the others seemed to agree.

**********************************************************************************

* * *

Starfire was about to knock on his door, but then he opened it.

"Oh, hello robin. I was wondering..." Star said blushing, but then Robin finished her sentence.

"You wanna go on a date?" he asked. Apparently he was trying to forget Raven.

"Oh, yes..." she answered with a red face.

"Alright! I'll get you at seven."

"Okay."

Then the two went into the main room. "Robin, decided to get your life back?" Beastboy asked.

"You wanna get some pizza?" he asked.

"Yes!" Cyborg decided, putting down the thrird gallon of eggnog he downed.

They all got their coats and went outside. As they were walking, BB and Cy were having a small snowball fight between themselves. Starfire clung to Robin, feeling like it was meant to be.

When they got to the pizza parlour, as usual Cyborg and Beastboy were arguing on deciding between pepperoni and tofu as their topping.

"Dude! Vegatarian here!"

"That explains her sickly green color."

"Hey!"

As they kept arguing, Robin and Starfire were flirting with eachother. Suddenly, the giant TV screen that was infront of the pizza parlour caught Robin's attention.

**The concert here, has spread all the way to NY along with the legendary Raven. She sang My grown up Christmas List and has brought tears to everyone that listened. **

It then, showed Raven singing. Robin seemed to be glued to it.

**They are extending the concert to a competition which includes Jump City, so get your pipes ready, because New York is ready for us along with Raven at their sad.**

"Raven..." Robin got her image in his head again. He almost forgot about her, but her image was only like a dream to him. But he still tried to ignore it.

Suddenly, a huge flash came and people were screaming. There was also a voice seeming to say, "Time to light up the place!" It was Dr. Light!

The Titans started to attack. But they were struggling. "Raven, attack!" Robin yelled. He wanted her to scare him, there was no scared doctor. "Huh?" Robin was then blasted. Fortunately the Titans East showed up and kicked his butt. "Thought you could use some help, Sparky." Bumblebee said to Cyborg. They all made conversation, except Robin.

"What's wrong with him?" Speedy asked BB.

"He misses Raven. He has this sick hold on her and it's bringing all of us down."

"Why did she leave?"

"Well..." BB saw Star glaring at him. "Long story..." Speedy just shrugged and walked off with the other Titans East members.

The Teen Titans then went back to the tower. It was six forty-five and it was almost time for Starfire and Robin to go out. Starfire got a knee length red and green dress. She wore red high heels and elbow length white gloves, with red sparkles on them. Robin just wore a tux. First they went to see the musical, A Christmas Carol.

As the ghosts of Christmas past, present, and future visited Scrooge, Robin felt like he was taken back and forward too.

When the ghost of Christmas past visited him, he thought about Raven and him together. Everything was alright.

When it was present, it was him and Starfire while Raven was in New York.

In the future, Robin forgot all about Raven, and it showed Raven pleading for him as she was dying.

Robin gasped at these thoughts. But he still ignored it. After the play, they went to a party. They found themselves under the spotlight, slow dancing. After, they chatted under the mistletoe.

"Robin, are you still missing Raven?" Starfire asked.

"A little bit, but what I really miss is the times we spent together."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I really do love you." Robin was lying to her and to himself for selfish reasons. He really loved Raven, but he didn't want to think about her.

"Oh, Robin!" Starfire laid her head on his chest. Suddenly, Robin found out that Raven was trying to communicate with him.

"What's wrong?"

"It's Raven she's in trouble! We need to go!"

Starfire flew Robin back to the tower and he started to pack.

Starfire sat on his bed trying to talk him out of it.

"I'm sure she is fine."

"No she's not! She is in pain! I heard her!"

"She can fend for herself."

"She needs me!"

"I need you!"

"I need _her._"

Starfire gasped. "Listen Star, I'm sorry but I love Raven. I know I told you I loved you but I love Raven. I did it so it would be easier to forget Raven, but I can't. I'm so sorry. I need to find her."

Star was trying to hold back tears. "I shouldv'e seen this coming. We were all sick of this pity party that we did not want to be apart of. We all are missing Raven, but you need to let her go. She is happy."

"No she's not! You never knew her like I did! I love her and my whole life revolves around her! You will never understand that!"

"She is my best friend, Robin! Of course I understand! _You _will never understand the pain you have given us! You may love her, but there are other people who love you and need you. If you must, then go find her. Whatever we had, if we ever had it, is over." Starfire walked out to her room.

"I _will _bring her back. And you can't stop me." Robin walked out of his room and got on his motorcycle and drove to the airport.

As Starfire saw him drive away, she listened t and sang to this:

**Please take down the misletoe**

**Cause I don't wanna think about that right now**

**Cause everything I want is miles away**

**In a snow covered little town**

**My momma's in the kitchen, worrying about me**

**Season's greetings, hope you're well**

**Well I'm doing alright**

**If you were wondering**

**Lately I can never tell**

**I know this shouldn't be a lonely time**

**But there were Christmases when you were mine**

**I've been doing fine without you, really**

**Up until the nights got cold**

**And everybody's here, except you, baby**

**Seems like everyone's got someone to hold**

**But for me it's just a lonely time**

**Cause there were Christmases when you were mine**

**Merry Christmas everybody**

**That'll have to be something I just say this year**

**I'll bet you got your mom another sweater**

**And were your cousins late again**

**When you were putting up the lights this year**

**Did you notice one less pair of hands**

**I know this shouldn't be a lonely time**

**But there were Christmases when I didn't wonder how you are tonight**

**Cause there were Christmases when you were mine**

**You were mine**

Starfire then fell asleep, on the seventh day before Christmas.

**********************************************************************************

* * *

_**two hours before:**_

Raven was on the telephone with Sera. She was still at the hospital because of her burns and infections from the marks her old step dad left. Raven was on her new couch in her new apartment, because the old burned down. She was chatting and laughing with the eleven year old on the other line.

Raven was perfectly happy, well that's at least what she says. She was feeling lonely. Sera wasn't with her and the memories of Robin was still haunting her.

Suddenly, there was an explosion and screaming outside. "What's up?" Sera asked her.

"Time to do my job. See ya." Raven hung up on her friend and then went outside.

There was Jinx, making fires and buildings fall. "Stop! Or you'll be the one coming down next! Azarath, Metrion, ZINTHOS!!!" Raven made a building almost collapse on Jinx, but she dodged.

"Oh, hey Raven! How's Robin doing?" Jinx taunted her, while making a bus almost run over Raven. Raven glared at her and using her telekinetic powers to crush the bus. Jinx realized that Raven's powers lose control when she gets angry, so she kept taunting her.

"I said hi to him for you, but he was too busy making out with Starfire."

"Shut up!" Raven cattapulted icicles at her, but Jinx did a cartwheel and missed them.

"He never mentioned you. Also that kid Sera, she's struggling. Guess she is because you never visit her anymore."

"I'm busy!"

"With what? Feeling bad for yourself and missing Robin. I guess she feels neglected."

Raven was then lifted in the air, with heavy objects spinning in a funnel around her. "Shut up! Just shut up and leave me alone!" Raven realized her control was leaving.

"How are you going to shut me up? Turn into a raven and rip me to pieces? Too bad you can't do that with your memories. Even if you could, they will never go away."

"NOOOO!!!!" Raven's raven self took shape but then fizzled away.

"We'll be in touch. Bye, Rae and Merry Christmas!" Jinx then cackled and then ran away.

Raven gained control again and came back to the ground. She started to cry. As her tears fell, she realized that she needed to see Sera.

Raven got to the hospital and emaned to see Sera, but the doctors said, that she can't see anyone and that she is very close to dying. They said she caught Pneumonia and is very sick. When Raven heard the news, she went back to her apartment.

She laid on her bed, trying to communicate with Robin through mental chat:

_Robin, please! Help me!_

She kept trying to get a word, but no cigar. As she fell asleep, fear hung in her mind on that cold, December 18.

* * *

**Done with chap.!!! I know it's sad but it will be a happy ending!!! I promise you!!!!!!!**


	7. Raven is Robin's Girl of his Dreams

**A Teen Titans Christmas**

**Chapter 6**

**Girl of My Dreams

* * *

**

**Why do these people do this to me?!!!!!**

**Can they read?!!!!**

**(Help me sound it out)**

**I-DO-NOT-OWN-ANYTHING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

**

Five days before Christmas and no word from Robin or Raven. The game station broke for Beastboy, Star was as sad as ever, and the worst (as Cyborg says) they were out of eggnog, and Robin wasn't there to pay for more!!!!! Best Christmas ever right?

Star promised Jump City that she would compete for the concert, but she needed to sing another song. They also picked the song which was Where are you Christmas, which was perfect for her feelings but, in the end of the song, it's all happy again which isn't so perfect.

But she still promised, and a promise is a promise. But, she remembers promising and lying to Raven about getting over Robin. That moment still haunted her mind, along with seeing Robin leave on his R-cycle, through her icy window, singing a sad song.

Robin was on the plane to NY. He was so worried about his team and especially Raven. He thought he saw an image or heard Raven dying of sadness. He of course freaked and left the tower, without a thought, which I thought he acted like a jerk, but it's your opinion.

Raven called the hospital, every eigth of a second. She was so scared for Sera because she thinks it's her fault for killing her with her being neglected for feeling sorry for herself. Raven didn't know what to do! She didn't have her communicator, and her hotel is charging her extra for calling from their phone to much. Mental chat didn't do anything. Everything was miserable.

Starfire sat in her room, staring through her window, hoping she'd see a boy with spiked hair and a cape riding a motorcycle coming back, but no luck.

One morning, she stayed in bed for longer than she usually does. Beastboy went to do his job as a human alrm clock, only louder, more annoying, and worse: there's no snooze button. Starfire knew what was coming, and was prepared. She had five layers of pillows on each ear and was ready for action!

As Beastboy yelled his annoying alarm, Starfire held those pillows as tight as she could, while shutting her eyes as tight as she could. When BB realized she wasn't coming out, he tried even harder, but no Star. He kept trying, and trying until she cracked. She shot starbolts from her eyes, through her door, and straight to burning BB to a crisp. She walked out, staring at the burnt Beastboy on the floor.

"You should get up friend, it is the morning." she said proudly to him.

As she entered the main room, she eyed the Cyborg, trying to find one drop of eggnog, but no luck. She sighed and went to eating breakfast. Beastboy then entered the room, with burn marks on his face with him glaring at Star.

"What happened to _you?"_ Cyborg asked him, trying to hold back laughs.

"Notin much man, things just got a little _hot._" he answered, with anger in his voice.

Cyborg and Starfire were both trying to hold back the giggles. BB just grunted, and then went to playing video games. Suddenly, the phone started to ring on Cyborg's arm.

"Dudes, shut up! Hello?" Cyborg yelled. That caught the others' attention, even if the "shut up" wasn't neccesary, 'cause they were as quiet as a fly. Well, maybe not as quiet as a _fly, _with all they're buzzes and stuff, but they _were_ quiet.

The person Cyborg was talking to was the mayor of New York, New York saying that they are needed to be at New York City for the concert there by December twenty-third, which means, they need to get going.

Cyborg hung up, and told the others the news, "We are going to New York, y'all!"

"Dudes is this for real?!" Beastboy asked.

"They need us at the concert by tomorrow!"

"Shall we see Robin and Raven?" Starfire asked with hopeful eyes.

"Who cares? We're goin' to NY!" BB yelled while sprinting to his room to get packed.

"We might Star. Fortunately, the news left us her address for her hotel room, and Robin still has his communicator." Cyborg answered Star's question.

"Alright..." the two went to their rooms to pack. Star was so hoping she could see their faces again. She was hopeful enough to hope that Robin would want her back, but there is a 99.99999999% chance that's _not _happening.

The three got in the T-car and drove to the airport. Along the way, Cyborg got a call. It was Robin with Raven!

"Yo, Robin! Where have you been, man?" Cyborg asked.

"Robin?" Starfire asked, almost sure her ears were deceiving her.

"Hey, guys. I miss you. But I've got Raven back, and we're gonna meet you at the concert."

Starfire was so happy, she started to cry. Almost everything was back to the way it was!

**********************************************************************************

_**five hours before...**_

Robin finally got off the long plane ride to NY. He got a taxi and drove towards Raven's hotel. But then, he remembered something.

"Stop! I need to go somewhere first!" Robin yelled at the driver.

"Fine! But more driving, mean more pay!" The driver yelled back.

"Alright, alright. Just get me to the Children's Hospital of New York."

"You got it!" The driver started to make his way towards Broadway. When they got there, Robin quickly got out and paid the driver and told him to wait. Robin sprinted into the hospital and ended up at the front desk.

He started to talk to and old, plump woman about Sera. She pointed it out and he ran to her room. When he came in, there were paper snowflakes on the walls and get well cards on her table. There were also cookies and a candycane on it too. Sera was sleeping and pale.

Robin walked up to her, assuming this was the girl that was Raven's friend. She woke up and stared at Robin just standing over her.

"You're not Raven." she said to him with a frown.

"I know I'm not..." Robin answered.

"You're the one who ripped her heart out, which made her rip out mine!" Sera's eyes turned red and her hands turned into fire.

"I know!" he yelled, trying to keep her calm. "I know, I did. I came to apoligize."

"Kinda apoligizing at the wrong time and to the wrong person."

"I want to say sorry for making Raven hurt you for feeling sorry for herself, and neglecting you."

"Really? But if it weren't for you, she wouldn't have saved me from my dad, so thank you."

Robin bent down and hugged the fragile, but powerful eleven-year-old.

"These infections are getting worse. I may not last long."

"You'll be fine. Even if you do go, I'll always remember you, and Raven will too."

She smiled, and blushed that a _boy _said that to her. But then, she got down to business.

"So, how are you gonna get her back?" She asked with a serious voice.

"What?"

"Of course, you came here to get Raven back."

"Yeah..."

"So, how are you gonna get her back? Wait, before you answer that, please don't tell me that you are going to beg and plead like a three year old begging for a new toy."

"Well..." Robin scratched the back of his neck.

"This going to be harder than I thought." she sighed in frustration "Alright, I think I have song for you. Go to my CD player over there and got to track five, and press play."

Robin nodded an walked over to the small boombox on a table. He went to track five and pressed played, as she ordered. When he listened, he was overwhelmed. He can't sing! He can't play guitar! And worse, it was the Jonas Brothers! (I have nothing against them! It's just a joke!)

"Are you serious?" he pleaded Sera to not say yes. But of course, she says yes. "I can't do this! I have to do something else!"

"No! This is how you get girls back! You stand under their house or room, bring out a guitar, yes a guitar, and sing! Even if you can't sing, it's even better because you know that, and you did it because you love her!"

"But I can't play guitar!"

"You'll pick it up! Now start practicing!" Robin didn't move. "NOW!!!!" Robin quickly grabbed the guitar on the corner and started to play.

"So are you gonna teach me or not?"

"Are you kidding?" she looked at him as if he **had lobsters crawling out of his ears! **(Go Christmas Story! Awesome movie!)

"But..."

"The reason I have it is because I knew you were coming. I have no idea how to play that thing! Just listen to it, and try to play the notes."

Robin played the music with a frown. "Oh, and I'm gonna take a nap! So turn it down!"

Robin again frowned and turned it down, as Sera started to snore.

Apparently, Robin was a good guitar player, and singer. After a few hours, Robin left, leaving Sera snoring and drooling, and hanging out of her bed. Robin just chuckled and left the building. Of course the taxi was gone, so he walked with the guitar from Sera's room.

When he got to her hotel, he threw a pebble to Raven's window/balconey. Raven stepped out and saw Robin throwing them.

"What are you doing here?" she asked him.

"To clear something up." he then picked up the guitar and sang, drawing a lot of attention:

* * *

**This Christmas time there's just one thing I want**

**It tops them all, it's better than eggnog**

**It's cold outside, my boots are full of snow**

**I'm just hoping for some mistletoe**

**You can take these presents underneath my tree**

**You can take this awesome scarf my grandma made for me**

**You can take these boxes tied up with string**

**'Cause all I want for Christmas is the girl of my dreams**

**The lights are going up, it's Christmas time**

**I just want that girl to be mine**

**The stocking's full but I'm not satisfied, no, no, no, no**

**But I'll just wait until she's by my side**

**You can save these presents underneath my tree**

**You can take this awesome scarf my grandma made for me**

**You can take these boxes tied up with string**

**'Cause all I want for Christmas is the girl of my dreams**

**Fa la la la la, la la la la**

**Fa la la la**

**You can save this presents underneath my tree**

**You can save this awesome scarf my grandma made for me**

**I would give it all just to let you see**

**That all I want for Christmas is the girl of my dreams**

**You can save these presents underneath my tree**

**You can save this awesome scarf my grandma made for me**

**I would give it all just to let you see**

**That all I want for Christmas is the girl of my dreams

* * *

**

Raven laughed the whole time listening. She started to cry for the tears that fell, were tears of joy. A crowd was cheering for him and going awwwwwww....

Raven flew down from her balconey, and ran up to Robin.

"I can't believe you came for me!"

"It was worth it." he smiled and then bent down, and kissed Raven passionately, hoping it would never end. At the end of their lip lock, Robin told the other Titans the news. Robin got his own room and slept there for the night. For once, everyone was happy thar night. But a thought still hung in Star's mind, and that thought was "Will this happiness last?"

* * *

I AM DONE WITH CHAP!!! Only 2 to go! But I will still update the last on Christmas eve though. If you have a problem, please let me know! Thx again!  
HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!!!


	8. Where are you Raven?

**Yo peeps!!!!**

**I just figured out that I'm not gonna be home for Christmas!!!! =(**

**So, I'll post the last chapter, which is after this chap. and it will be short, a few days before I leave which is the 23'rd. (of December) But I reccommend you read last chap. on the 24'th. (of December!!!!!)**

**BTW: This and the last chap. will be short!!!!**

**Okay, I should shut up now and let you read...**

**DON'T OWN ANYTHING!!!!!! I REPEAT, BUT I DON'T WANT TO BECAUSE THIS IS ANNOYING, SO I WON'T!!!!!!

* * *

**

**A Teen Titans Christmas**

**Chapter 7**

**Where are you Raven?

* * *

**

For once, it was a silent, and peaceful night on the twenty-second. Robin slept peacefully in his apartment. A bright smile was on his face and dreamed about the soon Christmas time coming.

Raven slept in the room next to Robin's and was sleeping also with a smile. She was strangely (for Raven) dreaming about sugarplum fairies, a dancing nutcracker, and a snowman living in a gingerbread house. It was the weirdest dream, even for the girliest of girls!

The other titans were still on the plane and were sleeping too. Beastboy drooled as he slept, and seemed to say,"Don't leave, Frosty!" as he dreamed about a dancing snowman, constantly chanting, "Happy Birthday!"

Cyborg was cuddling his special eggnog mug. It had a saying that said, "You know how Christmas is all about giving and sharing? Well, **THIS EGGNOG IS MINE! DON'T TOUCH IT!!!**" And that's exactly how Cyborg felt about eggnog.

Starfire was the only one not sleeping. She stared out of the window, watching proof of a white Christmas. It seemed that if you look closely, you could actually see those fancy patterns that you see on paper snowflakes. As the flakes danced itself to the ground, Starfire has been thinking. You see, she's been having weird thoughts lately. Like is anything if this for real, or not? (And no, this is not Kingdom Hearts, and she's not Sora!!!!)

She's been wondering if Raven and Robin were actually coming to see her. Maybe Raven would die at the last second and Robin would just leave at the last second. Maybe they'd just run away together, not looking back. Would if BB only went out to see the sights and ignore her? Would if Cy ran out of eggnog and left to get more? Would if they didn't care about her anymore?!

But they'd always care for her. Starfire was probably one of the most popular Teen Titans. She is beautiful, thin, and is very joyful and caring. Why would anyone ignore her?

Which brings her to the question of "Why did Robin pick _her_? I had him first! Why can she just steal him?!" But still, if she really loved Robin, she would just let him go. Maybe she would be happy with BB.

She turned and glanced at him. He was drooling and snoring in the grossest way. Starfire shuddered at the thought and looked back out the window.

She then called Robin tons of times, to see if he was really coming. He would always reply of course and then go back to sleep. She then decided not to bother him anymore and got to sleep.

Who knew what was gonna come? Looks like Starfire would have to figure it out herself.

* * *

Raven woke up, as happy as ever. Again, she was acting so weird for her, that she could be beat the most Christmassey person in the world by a mile! She got dressed in her elf suit and of course wore black nylon leggings. Her boots were furry and were a dark red. Her coat was a bright green. She brushed her teeth and walked to Robin's room.

As she walked in, there was trash all over, the couch was a mess, the kitchen a disaster, and there sat Robin lounging on the couch, in a stained t-shirt, worn jeans, and was drinking a glass of apple cider while watching the Christmas special, A Christmas Story.

Just as Santa was about to kick Ralphie down the long red slide, which was after Ralphie blurted out what he wanted, gave a cheesey smile, and then dropping his mouth after Santa said the classic, "You'll shoot your eye out, kid.", Raven tapped on Robin's shoulder, which Raven had a red face that matched her outfit, which is not good.

Robin stared up and down Raven with wide eyes. "Have you been attacked by Rudolph?" he asked.

Raven just ignored him and yelled, "Why are you such a mess? Why is this place a mess?!!!"

"Starfire kept calling me about the concert and didn't give me any sleep!!!"

Raven just slapped her forehead and shook her head. "Just go get dressed, please."

"But this is my fav part! This is when the mom and dad are having a fight about the lights on the tree and about who's colorblind or not! Can't I just watch it?"

"NO!!!" Raven then used her power to lift Robin, and drop him in his room, with a painful thud. "I'm just gonna keep putting you back in there, if you try to escape without proper clothes!"

"Oh come on Rae!" But still he got dressed and came out rubbing his bum. "You know, you could've dropped me from a lower height, or not just drop me at all!"

"I needed to get rid of you fast! You stank more than a skunk!"

"Good point."

Raven then explained the plan for that day. "Okay, so first we will have some breakfast. Then we'll go do some last minute Christmas shopping. We'll also get some more eggnog, you know Cyborg. Then we'll go back to the hotel and have some lunch and lounge around for a few hours. Then we'll go to the concert, and after we'll get some dinner, and more eggnog. You know Cy would finish it before. Then we'll head home! We should be home at around ten-thirty P.M. So when we get home, we'll get prepped for the next day and I don't know sing some indoor Christmas songs on the piano! Then we'll go to bed. What do you think?"

"I think you've been brainwashed by Buddy the Elf." Raven glared at him for that rude comment.

"Let's just go!" Robin said, trying to recover. Raven just rolled her eyes and walked out with Robin.

The two went and got breakfast and then went shopping. Then they walked back to the hotel. They had tons of stuff and they were really heavy. Luckily Raven was telekinetic, so she got them to Raven's room with no priblem. The two just sat watching the rest of Christmas Story, until suddenly there was an explosion outside and screaming.

They both ran outside to find Jinx again. "Hey Rae, how's..." she then saw Robin standing, in fighting stance next to Raven. "Robin?!" Jinx was hoping to taunt and finish Raven off, but looks like it wouldn't work anymore. Robin then drop kicked Jinx, which landed with a painful thud.

Raven threw a painful piece of sharp asphalt at her, but missed. The fighting went back and forth, with no proof of anyone winnng. Suddenly, Robin threw some bombs at Jinx, which made blind. "Can't see!" She then spread her pink, bad luck power all over. Raven put a shield around herself, so the power of pink didn't affect her, but it did to Robin. He was under a pile heavy rocks and not moving. Most of his bones snapped, and there was a bruise that was huge on his neck. Jinx cartwheeled away and escaped. Raven ran over and started to weep. "Robin! Don't die! Please don't die! Azarath, Metrion Zinthos!" She cured all of her bones, but he had a huge cut, thar was bleeding fast. He was still alive, but unconscious.

Raven got Robin's communicator and called BB and Cy to see if they could help. Hopefully the concert didn't start yet!

But of course it started and Star was about to go on. Cy and BB were standing in the croud, but then Cy got a call from Rae. "Look B, it Rae!"

Cy started to talk to her. Her voice was all choked up, and every once in a while, she would just bawl her eyes out. "Why aren't you at the concert?"

"We got in a fight with Jinx, and Robin is lying here...." She cried her eyes out here. "Robin is dying! You need to get here! You have a first aid kit. So get here now!"

"Can't you heal though?"

"Yeah, but it only cured his bones, and he has a huge cut that has a very big amount of blood falling. You need to get here now!!!"

"But Star is about to go on! I can't leave!"

"Don't worry! I'll get you here! Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Cy and BB left in a blink and got Robin in a second.

They found Raven crying next to the unmoving Robin next to her. BB went to comfort her, as Cy got a bandage and put it on the cut. They got the rocks off him and woke him. Raven then kissed him constantly. She was so relieved! After their love fest, they realized Star was singing right at that moment! They're late! Raven, for some reason couldn't teleport them back. I guess it's a one time deal for one destination, but not back. They're not gonna make it!

* * *

_half an hour before......_

Star was about to go on stage. She was really hoping that the titans didn't ditch her, and that they'd be cheering her on. But when she got on, she didn't see them anywhere! They did ditch her! She tried to hold back tears. She whispered, "No!! Where is Cy, BB, Robin! Raven!!!" Her singing, was all choked up. It went like this,

**Where are you Christmas?**

**Why can't I find you?**

**Why have you gone away?**

**Where is the laughter**

**You used to bring me?**

**Why can't I hear music play?**

**My world is changing**

**I'm rearranging**

**Does that mean Christmas changes too?**

**Where are you Christmas**

**Do you remember**

**The one you used to know**

**I'm not the same one**

**See what the time's done**

**Is that why you have let me go....**

Starfire was about to sing the next part, but that's when she finds Christmas, which didn't happen.

Her friends were gone, and to her, the spirit of the season disappeared. She put her microphone to her lips, and said, "I am sorry. You should be happy while singing this, which I am not. I am sorry."

Everyone gasped, as Starfire turned, but suddenly she heard the words being sung by someone familiar. She couldn't see them though. Starfire started to frantically look.

The mystery singer sang,

**Christmas is here**

**Everywhere, oh**

**Christmas is here**

**If you care, oh**

Raven then stepped out with a microphone, and with a smile. Everyone gave her a standing ovation for the forgotten Raven of Jump City coming forth.

Star's eyes brightened, full with joy. She ran up to Raven, and hugged her as tight as she could. "I present, singing a duet with me, Raven!" The crowed cheered as loud as they could, but then quieted down to let them sing.

The two then sang, in harmony, this:

**If there is love in your heart and your mind**

**You will feel like Christmas all the time**

**I feel you Christmas**

**I know I've found you**

**You never fade away**

**The joy of Christmas**

**Stays here in silence**

**Fills each and every heart with love**

**Where are you Christmas**

**Fills your heart with love**

Thw whole crowd cheered as loud as ever, as the two friends hugged each other so tightly. They were in tears, for seeing each others face again, after so long was the only thing they wanted (except Robin) for Christmas.

The other titans stepped out from the curtains and gave the others a huge group hug. They then faced the crowd, to make a bow to the crowd. Everyone then stood up and clapped, yelled, and cheered even louder than before. Everyone had a smile on their face, with a hint of giggling.

Finally, the loundness stopped. They all then got their luggage and checked out of their hotel. Then the Teen Titans, finally reunited, flew home on a plane, for all had a smile because when they get back, it would be the night of Christmas Eve, which everyone was waiting for.

* * *

YAY!! Done w/ chap.!!!! One more to go!!! But you might have to wait awhile to read the last one.

HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	9. A Christmas Eve Ending, With Chestnuts

**Hey, hey hey guys!**

**This is the last chap, and it will be short. About that review that said it has to be a good ending, I don't think I can promise anything. I'm planning to make it less than 1000 words, but if it's more, it will be a small amount.**

**Oh, and sorry about every single typo that I have ever made. I swear, I like made at least one typo in every chapter! So ya.**

**So, hope you enjoy!**

**Since it's Christmas time...**

**Raven- Hurry it up Jeetjeet! I want to finish this already!**

**Starfire- But I like this story, friend Raven! But this, what you call commentary, or stalling is well, what you say, is annoying.**

**Which is exactly what you're doing! By the way, why are you talking when I'm talking?! Aren't I'm telling the story?! Just let me finish the intro, and say, you know what. Why don't you say it with me?**

**Raven- No!! It's so annoying!!!**

**C'mon, it's Christmas time!**

**Starfire- Let us do it, friend! For Jeetjeet!**

**Raven- Fine!**

**1, 2, 3:**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!!!!!!**

**Enjoy!!!**

* * *

So, Raven and Robin, and the rest of the Titans, got home as tired as ever! But of course, it's Christmas eve, so they stayed up to drink some hot chocolate, and sing carols around the piano. So then they all lived....

"Wait, wait wait! That is the stupidest ending I have ever heard!" Beastboy, sprang up from his armchair, to make a comment, a rude one, about my ending. "Are you serious?! They all lived happily ever after!!! That's so dumb! You really can't make up a better ending?!!"

"As I said before, I am telling it." I then glanced at Star and Raven. They shrugged and giggled a bit.

"But _I'm _one of the characters! Shouldn't I have a say in this?!!" Beastboy then looked around looking for nods, but instead found confused faces, because they know what would happen if they agreed with Beastboy!!!

"Uh, why don't we sing some Christmas carols around the piano!" Robin suggested.

"Okay, but do NOT, make me wear that stupid elf suit!!!" Raven yelled, not exactly as cheery as the day before, and then glared at Cyborg. He seemed to put his eggnog mug in front of his face, I guess to hide from the fiery eyes of Raven.

"Please what is this, piano?" Starfire asked as everyone gathered around it.

"It's an instrument using a hammer, inside of it to hammer keys." Robin answered.

"So if these keys are being hammered, wouldn't people could not get in their houses?" Starfire asked, confused as possible. Everyone groaned about Starfire taking EVERYTHING literally.

"Okay, who's gonna play?" Cy asked. Suddenly, all eyes pointed straight at me.

" 'Wonder who that could be..." I started to look around, hoping that they didn't mean me, even though I know they did. "Come on guys! I suck at playing! And, I know someone hear has a voice recorder!" I looked at Beastboy, but he seemed to whistle to cover up.

"Come on Jeetjeet! It's Christmas eve! And you do know, what will happen if you don't get your butt up here now...Girls..." Raven amd Starfire smiled with a nod at Robin. Then they started to walk towards me. I started to sink in my armchair, trying to stay away from the superheroes coming to fetch me.

Raven used her power to shut my mouth from screaming, and Star used her alien strength to push me to the piano without stopping. Everyone was smiling an evil smile as I was dragged to the instrument. I was suddenly in a circle of five teen superheroes. Raven let my mouth go, and so did Star. As I tried to escape, Starfire held me back, and sat me down on the seat. They knew that I was waving the white flag as I frowned at all of them. "Okay, you got me here, now what am I gonna play?"

Beastboy then threw a piece of sheet music in my face. When I saw it, I just shrugged. "Easy enough! But you have to sing with me, or we'll sit here all night." Cy and BB looked at each other and chuckled. "So, if you don't go to bed, Santa won't come..." The two gasped and then said, "Come on guys! Sing!"

I laughed, and then started to play the intro. Soon enough it was time to sing, so all went,

**Chestnuts roasting on an open fire,**

**Jack Frost nipping at your nose,**

**Yuletide carols being sung by a choir,**

**And folks dressed up like Eskimos.**

**Everybody knows a turkey and some mistletoe,**

**Help to make the season bright,**

**Tiny tots with their eyes all a-glow,**

**Will find it hard to sleep tonight.**

**They know that Santa's on his way**

**He's loaded lots of toys and goodies on his sleigh,**

**And ev'ry mother's child is gonna spy,**

**To see if reindeer really know how to fly.**

**And so I'm offering this simple phrase,**

**To kids from one to ninety-two,**

**Although it's been said**

**Many times, Many ways**

**Merry Christmas to you.**

"Okay...all done!" I then got up and tried to leave, but BB sat me down. "Oh, no! There's a piano solo!

"WHAT?!!!"

"Just do it! Santa has to come! He just has to!"

"Whatever!" I then begrudgingly played it. As I did, at the corner of my eye, Raven and Robin walked off to the huge window, that they always chatted at. At first, they just stared at the stars. But then Raven saw a fat man on a sleigh, in the sky, being pulled by reindeer!

Raven gasped at the sight. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Raven replied.

"Is it that huge star there?" Robin then pointed to a very bright star in the distance.

"Wow, that's beautiful."

"So, speaking of wishing stars, what exactly did you ask for Christmas?"

"It's silly..." Raven blushed and looked away.

"Fine! I'll just read your mind!"

Raven blushed even more as she she said, mentally, _You..._

Robin's eyes. bulged, but then he blushed too. "But now, I just want everyone to be happy. I don't want Star to be sad, because of us. She did have you first, and I only got you because I asked for it."

"That is the stupidest reason for why I love you. I've always loved you, the only reason I lovbed Star is because people I guess expected me too, but now I know they don't, so I went to you. The only reason I kissed Star is because I needed her to feel better. I can't stand anyone on our team feeling bad."

"But isn't Starfire still jealous?"

They then looked at Starfire, smiling at them. A happy smile, not a cover up for jealousy or sadness.

"I guess not."

"So, looks like my real Christmas wish came true."

"But I have one more..." Robin said smiling at Raven.

"What's that..." Robin bent down and kissed Raven passionately. Luckily, there was mistletoe right up above them. It seemed as if the star of Bethlehem grew brighter. The other titans were all going, "Awwwwww..." absolutely ignoring my solo. But then I realized the solo was over, and it was time to sing again.

"I'd hate to interrupt that Christmas party between you two, but it's time to sing now."

Raven and Robin blushed, and then walked over to the piano. Then, BB, put a hand on my shoulder, with an arm around Star, with an arm around Cy, with an arm around Raven, and with an arm around Robin, with his hand on my other shoulder singing,

**And so I'm offering this simple phrase,**

**To kids from one to ninety-two,**

**Although it's been said**

**Many times, Many ways**

**Merry Christmas to you.**

After, they all went to bed, of course BB and Cy sprinting to their bedrooms. They all slept with a smile on their face, I'm guessing.

So, I'm sitting here now, looking out the window, to see that magical Santa Claus flying thrugh the sky, saying, "Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good night!" Also watching that bright star of Bethlehem, reminding all what the true meaning of Christmas is.

So, as I finish this story, I should probably remember to say what all Christmas stories end with. But before I do, I should mention some tips: Don't stick your tongue to a pole, remember to say, la, la, la, instead of, ra, ra, ra, don't shoot your eye out, don't sing, "Baby it's cold outside" inside a women's locker room, remember it's, FRAGILE, not, FRA-GEE-LAY, and of course remember what the true meaning of Christmas is. (And if you're Jewish, you don't have to listen to the last one.)

So, with that said, Happy Kwanzaa, Happy Hannukah, anf of course, Merry Christmas!!!!

* * *

_**And so I'm offering this simple phrase, To kids from one to ninety-two, Although it's been said Many times, Many ways Merry Christmas to you.....**_

MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!!!!!!


End file.
